Secrets Revealed
by LillyLovesHG
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a 27 years old lawyer. One day when she comes home from work, unfortunately she is attacked. Accidentally that day, the police officer Peeta Mellark has a patrol in that area. Their paths cross. However, maybe what happened to Katniss wasn't a coincidence? Will they discover the truth together? Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_: Hi! This is my new Hunger Games fanfiction! Lately, I couldn't get out lawyer!Katniss and policeman!Peeta from my head, so I decided to write it and publish it. I hope that you will like it! Please review :) Ohhh! And to my new readers - I'm from Poland and I don't have a beta so this story can have grammar mistakes. If you find one, let me know :) **

**_Summary_: **_Katniss Everdeen is a 27 years old lawyer. One day when she comes home from work, unfortunately she is attacked. Accidentally that day, police officer Peeta Mellark has a patrol in that area. Their paths cross. However, maybe what happened to Katniss wasn't a coincidence? Will they discover the truth together?_

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I yawn and turn off my alarm. Clock shows it's 6:00 am. Today it's Monday and I have a trial. Plaintiff, my client ( shop owner with electronics ) is accusing one customer of stealing a TV. Case is easy, because we have recording from the cameras, which confirm guilt of the accused.

I get up and go to bathroom. Then I shower and I brush my teeth. The weather is sunny, because it's June. In New York more and more people go to the parks, when it's warm. I like summer very much.

When my morning tasks are finished I dress up in my work suit. It's grey dress with silver belt. It is reaching to my knees. Also I dress in black, casual jacket and silver high pumps. I have to look appropriate.

I work in a law firm, because I'm a lawyer. My law firm is situated in the center of New York. I work there for about 3 years. I'm 27 and I have a sister. Her name is Prim. She's 23 and she is a doctor in one of New York hospitals. I love her very much. Since my father's death I become a person who feed the family and work to pay the bills. My father died in a car crash. Driver of the car who hit him ran from place of the accident. Police never find out who it was.

My friend Johanna also works with me. Sometimes she is painfully honest. My childhood best friend , Gale is a director of our law firm. He married Madge Undersee , two years ago. I was the maid of honor at their wedding. Now, Madge is pregnant and they are very happy. I hope the baby will be healthy.

I'm pull out from my thoughts by ringing of my phone. I see that it's Prim.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kat! Can we meet today after work? I want to see you, because, um, Rory proposed to me!" She squeals.

"Prim! Congratulations! I'm very happy for you! When the wedding will take place?" I ask.

Rory and Prim have been dating since high school. Everyone could see that they will end up together. Rory Hawthorne is Gale's younger brother. He loves Prim very much and I'm not worried about that he will hurt her.

"I think the wedding will be in the next year, probably in summer." She pauses and takes a deep breath. " Will you be my maid of honor , Katniss?"

_Oh. My. God._

"Of course, Little Duck!" I answer.

"You know, after the wedding, I won't be Little Duck, right?"

It dawns on me. Prim is a grown woman. I got used to take care of her. I hope that we will meet regularly and she won't forget about her older sister.

If she knows what I'm thinking she says, " Katniss. Listen to me. I will _never _forget about you! You are the best older sister in the world! I love you !"

"I love you too Prim." I look at the clock and see that it's 7:30 am. I can't be late so I say, "Prim, I have to go to the work, okay? Will you come to my office at 16:00 pm and then we will go to café for a cup of coffee?" I offer.

"It's great idea! I will be there! See you soon. I love you, bye!" She hangs up.

I quickly grab keys and lock my apartment. I take a cab and ride to work. New York in the early hours is full of people. Everyone goes to work and traffic is very slow.

I reach my office at 8:02 am. Johanna storms to my room and shouts, "Brainless is here!"

Then Gale, Annie and Thom walks into the room. They doesn't say anything and stand.

"What's up?" I say breaking the silence. They strangely look at me and after few seconds Johanna shouts, "Brainless! Today it's 4th anniversary of our law firm!"

Next three hours we spend celebrating, eating cake and talking. It's eleven so I have to go to the court. I try to silently escape the room but when I'm almost by the door, someone grabs my hand. I turn and see it's Annie. She smiles and says, "Katniss where are you going?"

"I'm going to the court. You remember this case with TVs? Today it's trial."

Her smile drops and she sighs. "Oh… Good luck."

I smile at her sadly and exit. I am friends with her since high school. She also went to law school. She's very kind and shy. Because of her past, she rarely trusts people. Her brother was killed in front of her by a psychopath.

* * *

Trial goes easily , like I supposed. Thief of course was find guilty and he must pay for the TV and work socially for 10 months. I think judgment is fair. Judge Paylor is one of most experienced people in this profession.

I return to our law firm and go to Gale's office. I have to tell him about how went the trial, because he's my boss.

I knock on his door and he shouts, "Come in!"

He is sitting and working on his laptop. He looks up and smile.

"Hi Katniss. How went the trial?" he asks. I notice that he has little disheveled hair and bags under his eyes.

"Great. I won." I pause and sigh. "Did you stay at night today like yesterday? I know that you have to work because of Madge but you can't work that hard. She needs you. Especially _now _, because she needs you healthy and rest to help her with pregnancy ."

He sighs. "Okay, I won't do that again."

"You know, you always can ask me for help, okay? Remember, I'm not only your employee but I'm also your friend."

He smiles and gestures to me to walk to him. "I have new case for you, Katniss. It's about parental rights. You will represent the mother. She took a divorce two years ago but know, father of children wants them only for him. She accused him of abuse. It's very serious case."

"Okay, I will do everything I can. When she comes for a meeting?" I ask.

"I think she will be here soon. She said that she can come at 14:00 pm."

I turn and see that it's 13:58 pm.

"If so I have to return to my office, okay?"

"Yes, it's okay. See you soon Kat."

I enter the room and see a woman. Probably she is my client. She has a blond hair. She is wearing purple blouse with grey jacket and jeans. She looks like she's about 30.I can tell that she was running, because she is breathing heavily. I gesture to her to sit down.

I walk to my desk and sit on a chair. I browse through these documents, which Gale gave me.

"Hi, I'm Maysilee Donner. I had an arranged meeting with a lawyer for today." She says and smiles kindly at me.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen and I will be leading your case Ms. Donner."

"Oh great! Can we start?" She asks.

I nod. " I did small research about your case. It's about parental rights?"

"Yes, yes. My ex-husband Romulus Thread abused me and my children, Katie and Bran. I asked for a divorce. In beginning he was annoyed but one month later when I moved out , he agreed. In the court , unfortunately no one believed me , because he is famous scientist." She stops and takes a deep breath before continuing. I can tell she is on the edge of crying. "He abused us, really! I can't allow him to take away my children! Please Miss, help me!" She can't hold any longer and she breaks down sobbing.

"Okay, Ms. Dormer please calm down. I will do everything I can to help you but now, crying won't help your children."

She takes few deep breaths and calms down. "How can we prove that he abused me and my children?" She asks.

"I have few ideas but now, I have to ask you some questions, okay?" She nods and I continue. "Do you have some recordings or photos , which proves that your ex-husband abused your family?"

"I have one video but when I show it in the court two years ago, judge said that it doesn't clearly show that my ex-husband is in it." She sighs.

"Can you show me it?" I ask.

"Yes , of course." She pulls out from her bag a pendrive. I connect it to my laptop and play the film. It clearly shows that someone is beating two children. Unfortunately it doesn't show his face. I think that I can prove that it is Romulus Thread. I will contact my friend, Beetee Latier whose specialty is everything connected with electronics. Maybe when he will watch this video in slow motion, he will see face of the man in this recording.

"Can you give me phone number or business card of your ex-husband?" I ask her. She nods and one moment later gives me his card. I look at the clock and it's almost the time for my meeting with Prim.

Ms. Donner stands up and says, "Thank you, Ms. Everdeen. I have to go to pick up my children from school. When we will meet again to discuss plan for this case?"

"I will call you Ms. Donner and we will arrange a meeting." I answer her with smile.

"Ok, goodbye." She says and grabs her bag.

"Goodbye." I respond and show her way to exit our law firm.

When she's gone I collapse on my chair. I'm exhausted. It's one of the hardest cases in my life. I go to bathroom and change. I dress up in jeans , green t-shirt and black sneakers. Also I braid my hair.

When I return to office I see Prim sitting on a chair, waiting for me. She is wearing yellow dress with flowers and pink flats. I clear my throat and she immediately turns. She runs to me and tightly hugs me. I think last time we saw each other was like 2 months ago.

"Prim! You look great!" I say and hug her again. "I missed you a lot."

She sighs. "I missed you too. I'm very happy that today we are going out together."

We exit the building and we head to the café. It's called Good Time and we always go there when we want to talk and drink a good coffee. Streets are crowded now, because most people just finished work.

Five minutes later we enter the café. It's not big but it's very popular. We order our coffee. Prim choses to sit by the window.

"Katniss, look!" She says and shows me her ring. It has a gold band and one diamond on it. It's very pretty.

"Oh, I see. It's amazing! Are you happy marrying Rory?" I ask.

"Yes, of course!" She squeals and gives me knowing smile. "I love him."

"How is work?" I change the subject, because she was telling me about it long ago.

"It's great! I have mine consulting room! You know that my last patient had …" and she speaks about it for like half an hour. I listen to her and smile. My sister is happy and that makes me happy too. She will get married soon. I have never wanted kids or marriage. My mother zoned out after father's death. I don't want to be like her. Prim is excited about engagement because she always wanted marriage and big family. She is very friendly and she loves children.

"…and now everything is okay." She finishes her story.

It's getting late so I suggest, "Prim, maybe you will come to my apartment and we will watch films together, because it's getting darker." I gesture to the window and she nods.

"I think it's great idea. Let's go."

We pay for the coffee and we start walking to the cabs. Five minutes later we are riding to my apartment.

When we are near I see that traffic is blocked so me and Prim decide to walk the rest. I see that there was a car accident and police officers are questionings the driver of one car.

I hear a scream. I immediately turn and my blood runs cold.

Masked man with a gun is holding Prim. He holds it pointed to Prim's head. I notice that two police officers are heading here to help. I don't know what to say. I'm terrified. Prim is crying and shaking. People are escaping from the street. I can't believe that it's happening. I take a step closer to Prim. Police officers are holding their guns pointed to the criminal.

I stop dead in my tracks when offender shouts, "Stop! I will kill you both if you will move!" , then he turns to officers and shouts, "Lay down your guns! You hear me?! Lay it down! If you don't, I will kill her!"

They carefully and slowly do what he says. I see that one of them is hiding something behind his back. I hope he will help Prim.

I hear that Prim is sobbing. That breaks my heart. I panic and raise my hands. Before I can think I loudly say, "Take me instead of her, please!" I take a deep breath and say again this time little more certainly. "Take me instead of her. I volunteer!"

I see that the criminal doesn't know what to decide. I silently pray that he will release Prim. I love her so much and I can't live without her. She is my sister. I have to protect her. I _want_ to protect her.

He finally decides and shouts, "Okay but walk here slowly.." I take few steps and he shouts again, " I said slowly!" This time I try to walk more slowly. He roughly grabs my arm and points the gun to my head. I catch my breath. Everything goes in slow motion.

He releases Prim who screams, "Katniss, no! Katniss , please! No!" One of police officers offers to take her and the criminal agrees. He walks to Prim and starts to calm her. Now , she is crying and sobbing very loudly. I see that the criminal is annoyed. Police officer silently tells her something and she stops. He sends her to the police car. I notice that he has brown hair and sea-green eyes. He returns to stand by second officer who has short and curly blond hair and blue eyes.

The criminal, now painfully holds gun to my head I clench my jaw and keep my eyes shut for a moment to keep myself from screaming.

Blond-haired police officer calmly says, "What do you want?"

The offender laughs. "It's obvious. I want money!"

Maybe it's obvious but not for me. The nearest bank isn't on this street. Why he took me as a hostage? It isn't logical. I notice that someone called for more cops. Street is closed but somehow reporters from TV news appeared. Also when I'm observing closely I see that on a roof of one building is sniper.

My heart pounds loudly in my chest. I have never been in such a dangerous situation before.

I'm pull out from my thoughts when officer asks, "How much?"

Offender thinks for a moment. Then he smirks and shouts, "I want 1 million dollars!"

I feel like I will lose my consciousness any time now. No one will pay that much money for a life of plain woman. It is like a punch in the guts. I can only be happy for the fact that Prim is safe. She is strong. She can survive without me.

Officer doesn't say anything. He knows that I have no chance. Odds are certainly not in my favor today. He only looks at me. His eyes are apologetic and sad. He clenches his jaw. Now , I know how hard is to work in police. If I die, he would be blaming himself. I don't _want_ that.

He opens his mouth to say something but then I hear a shot. I froze and my body goes still. When I find my confidence to look up, I see that people are moving around in chaos and shouting but I'm too terrified to pay attention. I turn my head to see that the criminal stares at me.

Then it hits me like ton of bricks. He didn't shoot. Sniper did. Criminal wants revenge and he will hurt _me_.

Before I can process fully my thoughts and react, I hear the second shot. Immediately pain hits me with full force. I collapse on the ground. My vision starts spinning. Far away I hear the third shot and body hitting the ground beside me. I lay and look at the dark sky. I feel darkness trying to surround me. People are screaming. I see on my t-shirt large blood stain. Bullet hit me near my heart. I close my eyes. I heavily and slowly take deep breaths because I feel very dizzy and I have problems with breathing.

I'm back to reality when someone kneels beside me. I see that it's blond-haired police officer. I take next shuddering breath. He looks at my wound and then at my eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He clears his throat and starts again. This time successfully.

"Miss? Do you hear me?" I confirm it by closing and opening my eyes one time. I thinks moving or speaking isn't best at the moment. "Please try to stay conscious. An ambulance will be here at any moment."

He gently brushes away the lock of hair from my forehead and he checks if I'm burning. Then he checks my pulse and by his face I can say that it isn't good. He takes my hand and reassuringly squeezes it.

In hoarse voice he pleads, "Please, stay with me. "

I look into his deep blue eyes. I have never seen eyes in that amazing color. I want to respond him but everything starts spinning again. I fight not to close my eyes. Far away I hear a signal of an ambulance. Officer says something to me but I don't understand it. Everything seems so far away.

I see one last time a glimmer of his amazing blue eyes.

After that , the darkness consumes me.

**Like it? Is it worth continuing? Please let me know in review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I update that late! I won't be explaining this because it's too much. I don't know when I will post next chapter. I think this month, but I don't promise. There's many things going in my life now. Did you see Mockingjay teaser trailer? It's amazing! Sooo, while reading this, remember: **

**I'm from Poland ; I don't have a beta .**

**Thanks for all reviews! Last ones motivated me to end this chapter ( I had almost the entire chapter but I didn't have the ending and I have to rewrite this few times).**

**I'm on tumblr : ms-dreamland**

**Soooo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The night was cold. I could feel it in my skin and a shiver run down my spine. I was in the woods where I was often going in my childhood. This time it wasn't so pleasant. Everything was dark. I was running from something but I didn't know from who. It was intuition. I stopped to catch my breath and I leaned against a tree. A few seconds later I heard a crack of breaking branches. I stopped dead in my trackss. Holding my breath I looked out from behind the trees. Someone stood there. It was a man but he had a hood, so I couldn't see his face. Also, he was holding a knife. When he look up, my heart stopped for a moment. He raised his hands to remove the hood but when he touched it, my vision started to blur. I closed my eyes but I couldn't open them again. _

First thing I notice is that , I hear voices but I can't open my eyes. They're so heavy. It was a weird dream. I don't understand it. Last time I went to woods was before I moved to New York with my parents. I was seven years old. Why now, twenty years later, I was dreaming about something like that ? I don't know if it was a nightmare but still, I'm stressed and terrified.

The voices are becoming clearer and I hear fragments of sentences like, _"… she will wake up and …_ _?"_ Someone says.

"…_don't…yet but we will…you… okay?"_

"_Okay. Thank … Doctor Cinna."_

I hear footsteps , like someone is leaving the room. I can recognize that the voices were of two men. I'm curious who are they. Unfortunately I'm very tired and I fall asleep. This time I don't dream of mystery man and woods.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is so bright and I have to blink. Few moments later my vision becomes clearer and I see a doctor standing next to me. He is tall and dark-skinned.

He smiles at me and says, "Hi! I'm Cinna and I will be your doctor. Miss Everdeen, three days ago you was shot in a chest. We had to do surgery. It went successful. We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Now, you are in stable condition but your wound was very dangerous and you have to stay in a hospital for at least one week."

I'm shocked that it was three days ago. It feels like few hours ! Is Prim okay?! What happened after I pass out? Can I move or sit?

I think senses my anxiety, because he responds for my silent questions, " Don't worry Miss Everdeen. Your family is behind these door –" he gestures to the entrance of my hospital room, "and they are fine. You can sit but be careful, you can't rip your stitches. Also, you can't stand up and walk. You are very weak now. You will get some strength in this week. We will give you vitamins in IV. Police Officer will question you tomorrow. Now, I will go and call your family. Your mother and sister will see you shortly."

I'm little overwhelmed with information but I quickly recover and reply in hoarse voice, " Thank you Dr. Cinna."

He leaves my room and closes door behind him. I think like few seconds later door opens again. Prim rushes to me and tightly hugs me. I'm very happy that I see her. I love my sister so much. I hug her too but immediately pain shots through my chest and I squeak.

Prim jumps back from me. She looks very frightened and she says in panicked tone, "Katniss! Are you in pain? What happened? I'm so sorry," she starts sobbing.

Oh my god, it's not her fault. I feel very guilty. "Little Duck! I'm okay , don't worry. It's not your fault. Doctor warned me before that I can't move so rapidly. Please, don't cry."

She looks at me like she is checking if I'm telling the truth. Then she comes to me and she sits on my bed. Prim isn't sobbing anymore but I can tell she is sad.

"Kat, I was so worried! I thought that you were going to die!"

Prim looks like she will cry at any moment. I notice my mother who is standing by the door. She closes space to us and takes Prim's hand to calm her down. I have never had a good relationship with my mother. After my dad died in a car accident, she abandoned us. Mentally, of course. She could sit and star at a wall for many days. She was like a wreck. I can't forgive her for that.

"See ? I'm here and everything is okay. I will be home in a week." I try to comfort her.

"Okay, okay." She calms down.

Then I turn to my mother. She looks exhausted. Probably from staying at the hospital. She works here and because of my accident, she stayed longer. She has bags under her eyes and I feel pang of guilt. I was awful to her over the years. She cares about us. After all, she is our mother.

"Katniss," she pauses and takes a deep breath. "I know that you hate me , because of what happened after Jack… died. I'm sorry that I abandoned you. I was ill. I know that you won't forgive me now," she pauses again and looks into my eyes. "But remember. You are my daughter and I will always love you."

Tears well up in my eyes. I think that her statement is new start for our relationship. Maybe everything will be okay. I know that it's impossible but now I _want_ to feel hope.

"I really _want_ to hug you now, _mom_ but unfortunately I can't." I reply.

She smiles and I see something what flashes in her eyes, that I don't recognize. Hope? Love? Happiness?

* * *

Mom and Prim went out to home after our conversation. Doctor Cinna said that I have to rest, because tomorrow Police Officer will question me. My family can come after he will exit. Now, I'm lying on my hospital bed and I'm staring at the wall. I'm bored. I can't stand, because I'm weak. I can't sit, because it hurts like hell. I start to play Angry Birds on my smartphone, when nurse comes to my room. I put down my phone.

"Hello dear! I'm Miss Trinket, your nurse! How are you feeling?"

First thing I notice about her is that she is strangely happy. She has her hair worn in a perfect bun, like for a gala. Her nails are pink with patterns and she wears many bracelets. She has fashionable shoes and much make-up on her face. I'm little uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'm feeling well."

"Oh! It's very good! However I have to check your blood pressure."

She wraps my arm and device starts to work. Few moments later she takes off it and says, "Your blood pressure is okay. Do you want some water, my dear?"

I nod and she gives me a cup of water. When she walks out of my room I sigh in relief. She left me a book, which I can read when I will bored.

I notice that sky is dark. I look at a clock and it shows 10:01 pm. My eyelids start to fall and few moments later I fall asleep.

_I'm walking on the street, when something catches my eye. I slowly approach a group of people. They're whispering something. I have a feeling that something bad is happening. I come closer and see masked man. He is holding someone. When that person turns head, my heart stops._

"_Katniss!" Prim shouts. The masked man is threatening her with knife._

"_Prim!" I scream._

_I want to reach her but I'm too late. He kills her on my eyes. He kills Prim and I can't do anything._

I'm heavy breathing when I wake up. My throat is sore from screaming. I look at the clock who shows 3:34am. It was one of the worst nightmares in my entire life. I don't want to go back to sleep. I take a book, which Effie gave me earlier. It's 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. It's classic of English literature. Effie is from England? Wow.

I start to read it. Elizabeth Bennet is main character of the book. It's about how she deals with issues of manners, education, morality, upbringing and marriage in 19th-century England. I got drew by the book and I didn't notice that it's 5:21 am. I decide to try to fall asleep. I'm quickly sound asleep. This time I don't have nightmares.

* * *

When I wake up I notice that sun is shining outside. Weather is beautiful. I wish I could go outside. Slowly, I sit on the bed. My chest doesn't hurt that much anymore. It's bandaged and it's little rolled up so I straighten it.

Someone opens the door. I turn and see It's Doctor Cinna. I think he comes to check on me.

"Hello Katniss! Did you get enough sleep last night?" He pleasantly asks me.

"Uh, I…" I stutter. "Um, partly."

He raises an eyebrow but don't ask more questions. Doctor Cinna checks my temperature and tells me to drink more water. I nod. He asks me to lie down. Then he unwraps my bandages and I hold my breath. I have stiches on my right breast. It's place where bullet hit me. I'm lucky because if it hit me in the left , I would be immediately dead.

Doctor Cinna wraps bandages back and says, "Wound is healing correctly but I have to warn you Katniss that you will have in the future a scar in this place."

When Cinna exits I have time for myself. Honestly, I don't know what to think about it. I'm happy that I'm alive but when I think of the scar… I feel ugly. I feel undervalued. I'm sad.

I don't notice when someone enters my room until the person clears his throat. I'm immediately pulled out of my thoughts. I turn my head and see that it's Police Officer. _Oh, right_. Doctor Cinna said something about questioning. I recognize this Police Officer. It was he, who held me when I lost my consciousness.

"Hello. I'm Officer Peeta Mellark. I will be leading your case."

I slowly sit on my bed. I wince when bandage presses too much to my breast for one moment. I see a concern in Officer Mellark's eyes so I smile and say, "My name is Katniss Everdeen."

He opens a notebook and clears his throat.

"Okay. Can we start? If something in my notes isn't correct, please inform me about it. " He asks and smiles.

I nod and I return the smile. Stop, Katniss. What is wrong with me?

"Your full name is Katniss Margaret Everdeen , your date of birth is May 8, 1987, place of birth is Manistee, Michigan and you work in the Hawthorne law firm?" I confirm with nod and he continues. "Marital status – single, nationality – American." I nod again, because everything is correct.

He opens the notebook on another page and he takes out a pen.

"Three days ago you were shot in chest. The criminalist who did it is named Seneca Crane. Do you know this name?"

Seneca Crane. _Crane_. I don't recognize this name. Why is he doing an investigation? Crane is dead. It doesn't make sense. It was a psychopath who had mind problems , in my opinion.

"No, I've never heard this name before."

He doesn't seem surprised by my answer. He nods and begins to read from his notebook. "Seneca Crane was punished for corruption and he had been in jail for 4 years. He worked in Snow &amp; Coin factory. They sell exotic flowers. He was a CFO in that firm. Is it possible that he knew you or who you are?"

These questions are becoming strange. It was an accident. Of course, I know Snow &amp; Coin's factory. It's very popular. Their flowers are beautiful. I'm sure that Crane didn't know who I am, so I shake my head.

Officer Mellark sighs and close his notebook. "Sorry, I had to ask you these questions. If you're not feeling well, tell me and I'll go."

I smile and respond, " I'm all right and also I understand your responsibilities, sir."

He looks a little relieved and takes a deep breath. "Now, I want to talk about _that_ unfortunate day. Can you tell me about it from the beginning?"

I nod and start to speak. " Like always, I wake up at 6:00 am. Before I left the house, my sister called me. She said that her boyfriend proposed to her and she agreed. I wanted to talk her about it so, we decided to meet in a café after my work, at 16:00 pm. I went to work. We celebrated 4th anniversary of our law firm. Then I went to a court, because I had a trial of my client. After that I returned to the law firm and I started to work at my new case. When I finished for a day, Prim came and together we walked to the café. We stayed there till it darkened outside. We took a taxi but traffic was blocked, so we decided to finish the way on foot, " I pause and I take few deep breaths to calm myself down. "The rest you know…"

Officer looks like he's thinking about saying something but he slightly shakes his head. "Miss, I think that … what you did for your sister," he pauses and starts again. "I think that your volunteering to save your sister's life was very… brave," for one moment I see guilt flashing in his eyes. "I'm very sorry that you were hurt and I should –"

I immediately cut him off, " It's not your fault that Crane shot me, sir. You did what you could do."

He nods and looks at the clock. "Miss, I have to go now. If you'll recall something, please contact me immediately. Thank you for the interview. I hope you'll feel better soon. Goodbye, Miss Everdeen."

"Goodbye, Officer Mellark."

Last time he smiles at me and he leaves the room. I think he was little stressed earlier when we started, about this conversation. I don't know why. Is it possible that his boss punished him for that, I was shot? I hope not. I liked him though. He was very polite.

* * *

Week later, Doctor Cinna released me from the hospital. Mom and Prim picked me up and they took me home. Prim insists that she will be helping me. Of course I don't agree. She knows that I'm very stubborn so she eventually gives up.

Mom makes a dinner and we together eat it in comfortable silence. It's my favorite. Lamb stew with plums and rice. I can't cook so I'm very happy that I can finally eat a decent meal. They leave an hour later.

I decide to watch TV ( Cinna said that I have to rest ). Of course, like always, there's nothing interesting to watch. Life of Kim Kardashian doesn't interest me, sorry. I turn off the TV and start to read a book. I think I fall asleep , because a doorbell wakes me up. I slowly sit and yawn. I'm in my pajamas and my hair is disheveled. I open the door.

It's strange. I don't see anyone. I want to close them but something catches my attention. A single flower lies on the ground. I raise it .

It's a rose. A white rose.

A note is attached to it. I open it and read. A shiver runs down my spine. I think I have to call Officer Mellark. Only one sentence it's written on the note.

_It's not the end, Miss Everdeen._

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
